


I'm here for you

by simplydreaming



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplydreaming/pseuds/simplydreaming
Summary: Cory Matthews comforts her other daughter in her time of need.





	

Classes were over for the day. The halls of John Quincy Adams middle school were silent except for the clacking of my dress shoes hitting the floor. As I was ready to push through the double doors leading to my commute home, I heard something coming from the nearest door to me. The art room. 

 

It sounded like… crying.

 

I opened the door and scanned the room until my eyes fell on a figure huddled in the corner. A girl was curled up in a ball, shaking; quiet sobs wracked her body. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her, her head curled into her arms. 

 

I placed my briefcase on the ground and walked over to the young girl. “Maya?” I asked, sitting down next to her.

 

She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face. “Matthews?” She croaked, her voice cracking. 

 

I gave her a sad smile. “Yeah, Maya. I’m here.” 

 

She looked at me, her bottom lip trembling. Her face crumpled and she sobbed loudly, throwing her arms around me. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back as she cried into my chest. 

 

After a few minutes of me comforting her, her sobs quieted down. “What’s going on?” I gently probed. 

 

She sniffled and looked down at her hands. “It’s ten years since my dad left me.” She chuckled bitterly. “It hurts so much and I… I didn’t want anyone to see me cry.”

 

My heart hurt. Maya Hart, one of the strongest girls I know, was afraid to let anyone see her cry. Maya Hart. My other daughter. I love her just as much as I do Riley. It hurts me so much to see her in pain.

 

“Maya,” I frowned, “you know you have a family in us. You don’t have to be ashamed.”

 

“I’m not like the other kids. I want a dad. I want a dad so badly.” She whispered. “I pretend like I’m okay. And… I love my mom. I do. I just… I want someone to play catch with. Someone to watch sports with. Someone to protect me and help me when I’m sad. It seems silly. It’s been ten years, and yeah, I have Shawn now. But it still hurts me so much every day to know that my own father left me.” Tears continued down her face, and I couldn’t help but wipe one aside.

 

“Maya, look at me.” She slowly tilted her head up to meet my eyes. Her mascara under her eyes and her baby blues tinted red. 

 

“Maya, I love you. We love you.” Her eyes widened. “I don’t care what genetics say. You’re my daughter. You’ve always been my daughter. I will always, always, be here for you. You don’t need to be ashamed. You have me, and not just me. Shawn loves you, too.” 

 

I didn’t have to wait for the signs that she was going to cry this time. I brought her back into my arms as her sobbing resumed. This time though, I could see her lips turned upwards into a sad smile. “Thank you. Thank you.” She murmured.

 

I couldn’t help but smile, even as I felt tears flowing down my own face. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I love Cory/Maya's father/daughter relationship. (Tbh, I like them more than Shawn/Maya.)


End file.
